Sage Mode
Name: * Type: Supplementary * Users: Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki * Toad Familars: Fukasaku, Shima * Debut (Manga): Chapter 376 Hermit Mode is the result of using Senjutsu's natural energy-augmented chakra along with normal chakra. Method of Learning Senjutsu The fastest method of learning Senjutsu, and to enter Hermit Mode, is the Secret Toad's Oil on the Myobokuzan Mountain. It can help the user feel and use Natural energy. However, there is a great risk in learning Senjutsu. If the user can't balance the external natural energy that he/she is taking in with his/hers own internal chakra, he/she turns into a frog. Forms of Hermit Mode Hermit Mode Jiraiya never fully mastered the art of balancing his own internal chakra with that of the external natural energy he took in. As a result Jiraiya took a frog-like appearance when using Hermit Mode, which is the reason he didn't like to use it as it "scared off the ladies". Such a transformation is an Imperfect Hermit Mode. When Jiraiya was using Hermit Mode, he drew additional lines on his cheeks and summoned the two Toad Elders, Shima and Fukasaku to assist him in battle. When the toad elders arrived, Jiraiya's appearance was altered (he has a bigger nose, a goatee and his eyes are like a toads). The Toad Elders were also fused to Jiraiya's shoulders. In this form, Jiraiyas' strength and speed are increased. When Jiraiya transforms to full Hermit Mode, he crouches and his body takes on even more toad-like appearance: his hands and feet become toad-like, the lines on his face also become much thicker, taking over each side of his face. He also takes a frog-like stance, increasing his speed, power and chakra. Also, while Jiraiya is in Hermit Mode, he will be able to use various jutsu that are extremely powerful compared to his original arsenal. This was used in Jiraiya's battle with his former student, Pain. Although Pain's techniques made all of Jiraiya's attacks of little use. True Hermit Mode Naruto later learns to enter Hermit Mode, albeit at first through the Secret Toad Oil, in his effort to learn Senjutsu. He seemed to be more skilled when training, being said to be learning faster than Jiraiya did. Unlike Jiraiya's Hermit Mode, that changes his body to be more frog-like in appearance, the only changes in Naruto are his eyes, which Fukasaku mentions, are always present in Hermit Mode, and is the sign of a true hermit. It has also been revealed that in Hermit Mode that the user's body becomes more durable towards physical attacks, such as when Naruto falls off a cliff onto stone spikes, it did not hurt him at all. Another effect of Hermit Mode is the ability to sense everyone else's chakra in the area. Fukusaku also stated that the natural energy surrounding Naruto became a part of his body, and his techniques are more dangerous and have a greater reach then usual. Advantages of Hermit Mode * As stated above, activating Hermit Mode increases a person's Physical strength, speed, and durability. * The User's current Ninjutsu and Genjutsu become more potent and powerful. * The User is able to manipulate the Natural energy around them, extending the attack range of their Taijutsu. * The User gains the ability to sense Chakra. Weaknesses of Hermit Mode Hermit Mode only has two known weaknesses to be aware of: First, the user can't stay in this mode for extended periods of time. Second and most important, in order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Hermit Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. In order to balance that out, Fukasaku and/or Shima must fuse to the user's shoulders, after which they help gather the natural energy required for creating and maintaining the chakra used to fight in Hermit Mode. Fukusaku attempted to fuse with Naruto so that he could gather natural energy without having to stay still. However, the Nine Tails inside Naruto stops Fukusaku from fusing with him. Naruto is currently training to enter Hermit Mode while moving. When Fukusaku tells Naruto that it is like looking left and right at the same time, Naruto gets an idea which is unknown to us at the moment, although it is likely that it has something to do with the shadow clone training he did with Kakashi. Techniques * Hermit's Art: Goemon * Hermit's Art: Hair Needle Barrage * Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan * Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing * Super Great Ball Rasengan Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification::Senjutsu